


Secret 01

by Themepark_314



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314





	Secret 01

1  
林娜琏有一个关于第二性别的秘密。  
知道这个秘密的人极少，凑崎纱夏倚着门框，眯着眼看着对方迈着强行镇定的步伐去洗手间打抑制剂，这也是她仅有的别人都未曾知晓的林娜琏的秘密。  
“好了吗？”等到林娜琏走出来时，凑崎已经换上了惯常的轻松神情，拎起包包往前跨了一步，距离不远又不显得过分亲密。  
“嗯。”林娜琏微微颔首，对于凑崎的靠近习以为常却又仍保持着一分克制。  
毕竟眼下的她，正处于最难以控制的发情期。  
回归的日子繁忙又充实，中间还夹杂着见面会的行程。  
一次久违的见面会后，成员都已经纷纷坐上了回宿舍的商务车。凑崎跟着成员前脚出了门，却又在茫茫夜色里想起了什么。  
“你去哪？”平井桃从车里探出脑袋。  
“忘了些东西，我回去拿。”凑崎抱歉的笑笑。  
“那我和司机说一声。”  
“不用了。”凑崎摇摇头，“反正我待会也不是直接回宿舍。”  
“啊？”  
“你忘了吗？前两天和你说我发小今天到首尔，刚约了等下一起吃个夜宵。”  
“这样。”平井若有所思的看了她一眼，旁边的队友也都注意到了这边。  
“你们先回去吧。”  
“那你自己小心。”  
凑崎纱夏又折回了更衣室，刚才她撒了个谎。有朋友来首尔是真的，但今晚她并没有吃夜宵的打算。  
等她打开那扇并没有锁上的门，果不其然，最深处的角落里有了细微的动静。  
凑崎气定神闲的走过去，借着窗外透进来的月光看清了眼前的人。  
林娜琏看向她的目光有着瞬间的惊讶，随后又变成一种她叙述不来的复杂，“你怎么回来了，不是和她们一起回宿舍了吗？”  
“娜琏姐姐可以骗大家说家人来接自己回家，我就不能撒个小谎吗？”凑崎对着她眨了眨眼睛，琥珀色的清澈瞳仁此时看上去无辜极了。  
林娜琏抿着唇，没有接她的话，漂亮的大眼睛直直盯着她。两人僵持了十几秒，直到一声有些沉重的吸气声打破了这份短暂的平静。  
林娜琏捂着自己的鼻子和嘴，喉头明显的翻滚了一下，刚想转过身，眼角余光就瞥到了凑崎在她面前跪坐下来的模样。  
凑崎侧过头，任凭金色的长发都落到肩膀的一边，鼻尖脖颈再到锁骨的线条像是天鹅般优雅。她从容不迫的撕下后颈的抑制贴，在一片黑暗中向林娜琏伸出了双手，“姐姐，我没关系的。”

2  
林娜琏是个alpha。  
但这并不是凑崎纱夏所说的秘密。  
凑崎醒来后坐在梳妆台前上底妆，借由两面镜子，她才看到了后颈上有一块噬咬的痕迹。  
林娜琏背对着她在穿衣镜前确认着自己的妆发，有条不紊的样子和昨晚自己在更衣室里看到的，像是一只脆弱的幼兽的她判若两人。  
或者说绝大多数时候的林娜琏都是这样的，仔细的掌握着两人之间相处的距离，不会再让人说两人不合，但也不会有过分的亲密。  
她撩起落在脖颈上的头发，那一处痕迹不深不浅，正好落在能被抑制贴遮盖住的位置。  
连这个也计算好了吗？或许吧。  
两人一前一后的来到了集合的地点，这也是她们这两三年来形成的默契之一。林娜琏回家换了一套灰色的西装外套，水洗牛仔裤的边缘被随意的挽起，她和孙彩瑛有一搭没一搭的聊着，在朴志效的大嗓门中看到了最晚到的凑崎，妆容细致，纤长的睫毛根根分明。  
“今天怎么画了个这么全的妆？”朴志效连询问的声音都不小。  
“本来是想打个底就出来的。”凑崎有意无意的朝林娜琏的方向看了一眼，又在对方注意到之前把视线收了回去，“但我发小说不能这么随便。”  
“哎，果然是日本女孩子啊。”俞定延跟着感叹了一句。  
林娜琏转过身，她不打算参与这段对话，凑崎没有她也能处理得很好，她也不过是在一边看着罢了。  
然而没走两步，耳边却传来了凑崎的声音，“娜琏姐姐，你要怎么感谢我？”  
林娜琏转过头，对方朝着她眨了眨眼睛，狡黠的目光像是一只小狐狸。  
一瞬间攥紧了手，倏尔又松开，“你想让我怎么感谢你呢？”  
“暂时还没想好。”凑崎顿了顿，“不过过几天姐姐就知道了。”  
过几天，林娜琏细细重复了一遍对方的话，突然意识到对方指的是什么。  
“好了我已经知道了。”林娜琏几乎是有些咬牙切齿的说出这句话，没等凑崎回复就快走了几步，把凑崎一人落在了后头。  
凑崎看着林娜琏完全称得上气急败坏的身影，不由得在原地笑弯了腰。金多贤走过她身边去，一脸疑惑的问她在笑些什么。  
“没什么。”凑崎摆摆手，她想到刚刚看到林娜琏发丝里露出来的耳朵尖，都染上了明显的红色，她和兔子alpha之间的秘密，可不能让别人知道。

3  
几天之后也还是打歌期。  
凑崎回到宿舍后早早洗好了澡，窝在被窝里闭目养神。同宿舍的两个队友都因为各自的原因不在，房间里今晚只有凑崎和林娜琏。凑崎在近乎黑暗的空间里舒了一口气，这样反倒还更方便了。  
过了不知道多久，她听到门口响动的声音，林娜琏踩着拖鞋，走进房间前还和平井桃说了句什么，大概是有关明天的早餐。头顶的光线有些强烈，凑崎睁开了眼睛。  
“姐姐。”看到林娜琏那张卸妆卸干净之后有些苍白的脸颊，她想起几年前的事情来。  
当时的她分化还没多久，人生的头几次发情期都靠着抑制剂比较轻松的度过，这让她一度觉得旁人所说的omega会发生的种种难堪与自己绝了缘。  
意识到事态开始变得不可控制是在晚餐后，凑崎纱夏和名井南窝在同一张床上研究新出的游戏，突然一阵热浪袭来，凑崎浑身一颤，下意识的问了一句“南，空调没开吗？”  
“嗯？”专心打游戏的beta头也不抬，“你在说什么，回来的时候就开了。”  
“那怎么……”凑崎拉开了身上所有盖着的被子，那股燥热却没有缓解分毫。她难耐的翻了下身子，身体触到身下的被单，才发现最滚烫的部分就在自己的后颈。意识到这一点的瞬间，凑崎的大脑像是被轰的一声炸开，顿时一片空白。  
“你怎么不动啊。”还沉浸在联机游戏中的名井抱怨了一句，抬起头便看到了凑崎蜷缩在床角，两颊泛起异样的潮红。  
“纱夏？”名井也感觉到了自己室友不对劲。  
“我的发情期好像提前了几天…”凑崎平日里说话的声音本来就软，此时更是软的不像话，配上那双泛着水光的眼眸，名井心里一惊，当下立刻站起身决定去找同是omega的队友要强效抑制剂。  
“我去找……”  
“别！”凑崎却像是拥有了一瞬间的清醒，在漫天的燥热中抓住名井的手腕，“我不想让人知道。”  
就算是omega，凑崎骨子里还是有着十足的骄傲。名井静静看了她一会，往常总能想出各种好点子的大脑此刻却也不在运转的状态，正当两人沉默的时候房间的门突然就被打开了。  
像是打翻了一杯红酒，这是林娜琏走进房间的第一个念头。  
名井被吓了一跳，即使她上个月才分化，也清楚的知道处于发情期的omega 和alpha同处一室可能会产生怎样的后果。正当她在犹豫怎么开口让林娜琏先离开房间，便听到凑崎细软无助的声音，“娜琏姐姐……”

4  
林娜琏沉默了两三秒，就反手锁上了门。她快步走过去，仗着alpha力气上的优势很轻易的就把凑崎抱进了怀里。  
如果说之前是被吓了一跳，眼下的发展就完全超出了名井南的认知，虽然林娜琏和凑崎纱夏是朝夕相处的室友，还属性相合，但她从来就没有把两人联系到一块去过。然而林娜琏的动作太过自然，这一切让她没法不多想。  
林娜琏一手扶着凑崎的后脑，一手圈着她的腰，压低声音哄着她的时候还抬头看了一眼名井，“小南。”  
“我去阳台吹吹风。”名井从不是一个看不懂眼色的人。  
听到阳台那扇门被带上的声音，林娜琏才低下头好好注视着凑崎，“你这也太不小心了。”  
接收到对方的信息素的凑崎，就像是在沙漠中尝到了一滴水，饥渴缓解了一分却也渴望起更多的甘霖。她又往对方怀里缩了缩，身上的衣服早就有些凌乱，裸露的肌肤蹭着林娜琏的掌心，“姐姐不会不管我的，对吗？”  
林娜琏深吸一口气，此时的凑崎纱夏就像是一整瓶波尔多红酒，平日里的琥珀色瞳仁此刻染上了情欲的红，流淌着诱人的光。她低下头避过那双有着致命吸引力的眸子，咬住了对方的腺体。  
脆弱的器官感受到入侵的一刻，凑崎浑身一颤，拉起林娜琏的手贴在自己的胸前，“姐姐，碰碰我。”  
林娜琏默许着凑崎领着她的手，滑过胸前，滑过肋骨，再滑过小腹，最后来到了她身体最隐秘的部分。  
“纱夏。”林娜琏的嗓子也哑了下来，在理智湮灭前的一刻终于完成了一个临时标记。  
在阳台不知道吹了多久的风，等到名井南把这游戏又过了三关的时候，她似乎听到了房间里一些类似翻找东西的响动。  
林娜琏撑着柜子，终于从柜子里抽出一根粗的过分的针管。她一回头就看到名井南犹豫着是不是该走进来的身影。  
“小南啊，进来吧。”  
听到林娜琏的声音，名井南这才放心的走进来。凑崎已经在床上睡着了，空气中还飘散着残留的红酒味道，名井松了一口气的同时，眼神瞟到那根针管，“姐姐你……？”  
“我没事。”林娜琏皱着眉头摆摆手，拿着针管和药剂走到了阳台上。

5  
第一次激烈的发情期并没有发生什么，这是凑崎清醒以后得出来的结论。她记得燥热，记得自己不受控制的举动，也记得第二天林娜琏苍白的过分的脸颊。要说克制，没有人比林娜琏更擅长了，两人一步步走到今天，怎么看都是她引导的结果。  
正如眼下，就算两人已经比当时往前了好多步，林娜琏依旧会犹豫着该不该躺上凑崎的床。  
“姐姐忘了要好好感谢我这件事了？”凑崎一面笑着一面朝里边挪了挪。  
林娜琏不得不也躺了进去。钻进凑崎被窝的一瞬间，就闻到了一丝熟悉的红酒味。  
最近凑崎的发情期还挺准时的，林娜琏没头没尾的想，然而自从几年前的那个意外后，凑崎在发情期就变得十分注意。阻隔贴，抑制剂之类的保护手段必不可少，就连眼下已经洗好澡躺在床上，后颈也能看到阻隔贴浅色的边缘。  
“娜琏姐姐。”凑崎软绵绵的笑着，眼睛似乎在望着一片虚空。  
“嗯。”林娜琏应了一声，手指可以探到对方温热的手背，但触碰到的一刻手就停留在了原地，没有收回也没有靠的更近的意思。  
“姐姐这样是让我自己念个经文度过发情期的意思？”omega的声音就像是刚从机器里搅出来的棉花糖，周围的空气都沾染上甜丝丝的味道。  
林娜琏转过头，黑色的眼眸与对方对视了两秒，修长的指节随即压到那一张一合的嘴唇上。“不要乱说话。”  
“我说什么了？”凑崎双手勾住林娜琏纤细的脖颈，粉色的指尖一下一下的划过若隐若现的青筋。  
“明知故问，再这样就要罚你了。”  
凑崎突然有些放肆的笑起来，眼神却变得更加迷离娇媚，她低下头含住林娜琏的一节手指，水光潋滟的眼睛自下而上的望着她，“那姐姐倒是来惩罚我呀。”  
轰的一声，凑崎的话和潮湿的舌尖成了压垮林娜琏理智的最后一根稻草。  
还没等凑崎反应过来，两人就立刻调换了位置。林娜琏压在凑崎身上，动作迅速的撕掉了她脖子上的抑制贴。

6  
情事中的林娜琏和平时的她像是两个人。  
她把凑崎的睡裙掀到了胸口以上，手指将对方胸前的软肉用力捏成不同的形状，又埋下脸舔舐着深红的凸起。炙热的掌心一点一点碾过凑崎身体的起伏，又在她敏感的耳廓细细密密的啃咬。  
她有着第二性别赋予她的侵略气息，又在某些时候布下一些小小的圈套，像是一个富有经验的猎人。终于，发情期的omega忍不住抬起腰肢，用濡湿的腿根去蹭了一下对方宽大的手掌，“姐姐，我要受不了了。”  
“嗯？”林娜琏撑着凑崎的身体抬起头，“受不了什么了？”  
凑崎撇着脑袋，抬起手下意识的咬着自己的手背，“你知道的，我好难受。”说完，像是催促林娜琏动作一般，她红着眼睛，又用膝盖轻轻的撞了一下对方平坦的小腹。  
被她一刺激，林娜琏心底潜伏的征服欲顿时爆发出来。她用力的扯下阻挡在两人之间的最后一层布料，把上一秒还交叠在一块的两条大腿用力掰开，手上一使劲，便顺着黏腻的液体顶到了凑崎身体的深处。  
像是被利剑贯穿了身体，凑崎失控的叫了一声，林娜琏这一下顶的太深太用力，眼眶都被激出了生理性的泪水。  
“娜琏姐姐，轻一点……”不知不觉中她就失去了刚刚挑衅alpha的余裕。  
林娜琏却像是没听到她话一般，手上不管不顾的动作起来。她另一只手牢牢按着凑崎的小腹，在她的禁锢下凑崎连扭动身子都相当困难。  
身体被不断的撞开，林娜琏的信息素也如同骤雨般铺天盖地的席卷而来。是平日里不仔细闻就很难注意到的清酒的味道，此刻凑崎品尝到的却是最纯粹最浓烈的酒精。  
凭借尚存的理智，凑崎勉强勾住林娜琏的肩膀，她被操弄的一下一下的颤抖，连带着声音也变得断断续续，“你这是……在报复我，明天……我还怎么上台。”  
“你现在还有心思想明天的事？”林娜琏勾了勾嘴角，因为发情期的关系，凑崎的身体都染上了诱人的绯红，她短暂的停下了手里的动作，盯着刚刚在空气中不断颤动的樱桃，低下头狠狠咬了一口，“这是你自找的。”  
“林娜琏，你！”强烈的刺痛瞬间直击了她的大脑皮层，与之而来的还有一股奇妙的快感。但凑崎不愿承认，她紧紧抿着嘴唇，刚刚林娜琏的话把她心里那股倔强也跟着激发出来了。  
见到对方不再讨饶，林娜琏心里一股气也涌了上来。她在冲击着凑崎下身的同时，拇指也来到了从花园里探出来的花蕊上。  
掐一下会怎样呢？林娜琏脑子里闪过这样的念头，平日也都只是逗弄而已。而她的手指已经先一步替她行动了，在她一只手狠狠顶到敏感点的时候，另一只手也夹着那最脆弱的地方使了劲。  
凑崎终于忍不住呜咽起来，温热的液体洒了林娜琏一手。

7  
虽说以往也有做到凑崎掉眼泪的时候，但像现在这样过去了几分钟，凑崎的呼吸还没平复下来是从来没有过。  
林娜琏听到那细细的抽泣声，心脏也被揪了起来。她有些慌，却又不知道该说些什么，平时为人称道的语言能力此刻发挥不上半点左右。犹豫了一会，只能凑过去揽住凑崎颤抖的肩膀，细密的吻她的后颈和耳廓，“纱夏，纱夏……”  
凑崎的身体一顿，没了躲开对方的意思。  
“不要哭了。”  
林娜琏的声音很轻，像是羽毛扫过了心尖。凑崎忍不住转过头，看到对方专注盯着自己的模样，那股气顿时也消失的无影无踪了。  
她本来也就没多少怪对方的意思。  
“姐姐。”她碰了碰兔子耳朵，林娜琏也就侧过头由着她碰。  
“以后发情期也，陪在我身边吧。”  
自从那次以后，两人度过了一段平静的日子。平日里两人倒算不上特别亲近，除了偶然目睹那次意外的名井南，也几乎没有人知道两人究竟发展到了怎样的关系。  
最近几天是日本的行程，凑崎纱夏在昏暗的灯光下抄着手往前走，和她一同出来的还有平井桃和金多贤。林娜琏缩在酒店房间里补觉，在便利店里路过冰柜的货架，凑崎看到林娜琏曾经夸赞过的明太子，便拿了两盒放进手边的购物篮里。  
“买好了吗？”金多贤走过来问她，她和平井显然已经挑好了。  
“嗯，走吧。”  
回到酒店的时候，金多贤率先打着呵欠走出电梯，看到凑崎在一个房间前停下脚步，“你要去找彩瑛还是娜琏姐姐？”  
她们所有人住在一个楼层，但她和林娜琏并不是同一个房间。  
“你先回去吧。”凑崎对她挥挥手。  
按了门铃后来开门的不出意外是孙彩瑛，“啊，纱夏姐姐。”  
凑崎点点头，“姐姐醒了吗？”  
“她刚醒，缩在床上玩手机呢。”  
凑崎走进去，对方果然大半个身子包裹在被子里，露出双手和脑袋，屏幕的光落到没什么血色的脸蛋上。  
“看什么呢。”凑崎把袋子递给她。  
林娜琏看得好像很认真，直到凑崎走到眼前才注意到她。她接过凑崎手里的袋子，目光只在对方脸上落了一秒，又回到了屏幕上，这让凑崎不禁好奇起对方在看些什么。  
“什么事看得这么认真。”凑崎一边说着一边拉过她的手。  
林娜琏本能的想躲，但凑崎似乎非要看的意思，两人僵持了一会，林娜琏转过头，还是由着凑崎就着她手机看了起来。  
是一个论坛上的帖子，标题是“林娜琏好像真的是个alpha”。  
“啊，这个……”凑崎往下翻了翻，虽然帖子名字起的有几分肯定，接下去的内容却没什么切实的依据，“其实也只是猜测而已。”  
但林娜琏依旧沉着脸没有说话。当红爱豆里公布自己的第二性别并不占多数，而像林娜琏这样平日里的设定和真实第二性别有反差的则更少。凑崎看到对方缩在一起的眉心，本想抬起手抚平，却又在一瞬间想到还有别的队友在房间，已经来到半空中的手又收了回去。  
她知道林娜琏介意的地方，但这些理解的话在嘴边转了一圈，只变成了一句轻松的，“好啦，别看了，你还没吃晚饭呢。”


End file.
